


What do we have to lose?

by Saxywaxywithahintofsassy



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is Dead, F/F, Suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxywaxywithahintofsassy/pseuds/Saxywaxywithahintofsassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka didn't know what to do when the Jedi order collapsed, or when her own troops turned on her. But when she gets into contact with senator Riyo Chuchi once again. The flame of hope glows brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter has been edited! Enjoy!

Ahsoka Tano has been called many things in her lifetime, Jedi, Snips, Littlesoka, Commander, Whelp and well- Not some very kind things. But that was the least of her problems. She shivered as she remembered her own troops, The fearless 501st legion raising their Blasters at her ready to kill a girl they thought of as a little sister. She's on Mandalore when it happens, With Rex and Bo-Katan and other nightowls at her side. The Republic has been trying to gain control of Mandalore after the death of Duchess Satine. Whom had been so kind to her during her stay on Mandalore. She shook her head to regain control of her thoughts. Right now she was meeting with Bail to discuss Imperial information he had obtained from the Various Imperial Senate hearings about these so called 'Blood thirsty rebels'.

She passed by some Imperial stormtroopers on her way to Bails house. Some simple jedi mind tricks and those so called troopers would forget everything. When she finally got there one of Bail's maids opened the door. Stepping inside she knew her way around his house pretty good every since Bail and her started the rebellion. She almost tripped over one of Leia's toys. Rolling her eyes she picked up the doll and set it on the table. She smiled at the girl who she viewed as a niece, she would do anything to protect Leia and everybody knew it.

Stepping inside his office she gasped at the two figures rather than one awaiting for her arrival. Seeing a face she hasn't seen in a while brought back her teenage crush. No- not Lux Bonteri, he was a weird time in her life. But Riyo Chuchi. Her presence burned into Ahsoka like someone sticking a Lightsaber through her Gut.

"Ahsoka?" Riyo's voice broke Ahsoka out of her thoughts and Ahsoka almost lost her balance when Riyo jumped up to hug her. "It's nice to see you again too, riyo." Ahsoka's voice was barley a whisper. Hugging Riyo back, The young Togruta almost laughed at the way Riyo looks to Ahsoka. Ahsoka was far more taller than Riyo, it was almost funny.

"Ladies although i love reunions, We do have a Rebellion to Attend to."

She barley noticed Bail was watching them with a knowing smile. When her and Riyo sat down discussing plans with Bail- Ahsoka couldnt help feel gulity. "There is no emotion. There is peace." She thought to her Youngling training. She felt some many emotions right now. And one of the biggest emotions she was feeling. Was Love. Her mind was soon clear of her Guilt.

There was no Jedi order anymore, It was gone. But even if there was still an order. words rang in her head as she smiled at Bail and Riyo. Looking at the Pantoran women gave her hope in her darkest times. Her nightmares, Her fallen friends. The scar on her arm which her gloves covered seem to fade away as she listened to Riyo talk. When Bail dismissed them, she said her goodbyes to him and Riyo. "We will be in contact again Riyo, So we will be seeing more of each other." "I'm more then happy to be in contact with you- Fulcrum." If Riyo noticed that her words brought a blush to Ahsoka's face. She didn't say anything.

When she walked out of Bail's office, she bumped into a small figure. One who she  _knows_ isn't supposed to be out of bed.

_"Leia!"_

Although she loved Leia with all her heart. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of Breha's lectures about how Leia should be getting sleep rather than causing trouble.

"Ahsoka! I've missed you!" The four year old quickly wrapped her arms around Ahsoka's leg, Unwilling to let go.

'Leia, You're supposed to be in bed! Your mom is going to kill me if she thinks _im_ the one who woke up!" 

"But Soka! Rather you than me.

"Hey! Kid, if i go down you go down with me! It's time to put you to bed!'

_"Fine!'_

As Ahsoka put Leia to bed she wondered how one so small could have so much...energy.

"Good night my little princess, Sleep tight." Ahsoka kissed Leia on the cheek. Then she got up, closed the door and left Bail's house with a smile.

This was the most happiest she's felt in  _ages._

 


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are never fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my computer fixed guys! So enjoy this next chapter.

Ahsoka's home wasn't a place someone would call nice, in fact she didnt even admit it. But she missed her old room in The Jedi Temple, no matter how small it may have seem to other people, At least it had a bed. 

she knew this. Her thoughts are always with the Rebels, Bail, Leia and now...Riyo?  **** _There is no emotion, there is peace. _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ _There is no passion, there is serenity._ _There is no chaos, there is harmony._ _There is no death, there is the Force. ~~~~_ ~~~~_ ~~~~She thought about those words. Her constant test and trial as a child. She sat on her couch the memories of the past lurking in her mind.

Ahsoka shook her head. She wouldn't let.... _This_ win. She didn't  **want** to think about it anymore. 

Laying her head on on a old pillow. The thoughts of the past faded away. Without a trace of Serenity left.

_" i am not gulity!"_

_"Then you need to come back! And make your case to the council!"_

_"It is the Councils **Opinion-** That Padawan Ahsoka  Tano has committed treason against the republic. And thus she will be expelled from the Jedi order.:_

_"you are henceforce Barred from the jedi order"_

_"are you happy child?'_

_"Im not going to take the fall for something i didn't do!'_

_"Death sentence..."_

_"Barriss offee! Member of the Jedi order! And **Traitor**_ _"_

_"Barriss...Is that true?"_

_"I did it, I've come to realize what many people in the republic have come to realize, The **Jedi** Are the ones responsible for this war!"_

_"This was your great **Trial**_ _"\_

_"Im sorry Master, But im not coming back."_

_"Ahsoka! You're making a **Mistake**_ _!"_

_"I understand. More than you realize i understand wanting to walk away from the **Order.**_ **"**

_"I know."_

_"YOU MAY NEVER SEE YOUR FUTURE IS YOU REMAIN HIS STUDENT!"_

_"If you need to, You'll do what must be done. I know it"_

Waking up in a panic is never good for the body- Or the mental state of the person. 

Her lekku's hitting hitting the floor from falling off the old couch. Tears falling freely from her eyes.

_"Ahsoka!"_

It might sound strange, But her mind went to Riyo. She was a powerful yet immature 14 year old when she first met Riyo Chuchi.  Now, She's 19 years old. Mature, Battle hardened, An expert Duelist. But when she finds herself thinking Of Riyo, She's back to that 14 year old Padawan trying to impress the Senator with a mindtrick.

If anything bothers Ahsoka, It would be a Pantoran Senator with Soft Lavender Hair, With Gold markings on her face with golden eyes that could make anyone fall in love with the sight of them. _  
_

_"Remember Ahsoka, Dont let feelings get in the way of duty."_

Anakin made it seem easy. But she knew with all of her Knowledge. It was  ** _Not_** easy for the Hero with no fear not let emotions get in the way of duty.

But right now, In this Era. The imperial Era. She needed to put 100 percent into the rebellion. She  _Needed_  the Galaxy to be free of this Dictatorship.

_"Because of Ahsoka's advanced abilities, I forgot how young she is."_

She almost rolled her eyes at that. Ah yes, The powerful Ahsoka Tano. Made a Padawan at only 14 years old. Took on Ventress And General Grievous and  _Lived_ couldnt stop herself from having nightmares.

Couldn't save her friends.

_Killed so many people in her lifetime._

_couldn't defeat Barriss in combat._

**_She's Pathetic._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Feel free to leave a comment!


	3. Friendly talks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riyo comes to see Ahsoka. Things might be looking up.

Ahsoka winced as she hit her head on the side of the lamp that she's grown the hate. She used to think being tall had these so called advantages, But now she wants to shrink back to her 5"4 self and go on with her life.

She hears something coming from outside. Her natural warrior instinct has her ready to jump at whatever is out there. Whoever is out there seems to be moving slowly, not to be seen as a danger. Or it could be imperial spies trying to locate some missing Jedi's for an promotion. Slowing making her way towards the door, Ahsoka has one hand on her main lightsaber while the other one is reaching for the door. When she opens it, the intruder has no type to react as Ahsoka's white blade activates with a satisfying sound.

"Riyo?!"

Quickly turning off her lightsaber and rushing the senator in her home, She makes sure Riyo wasn't followed in anyway. Hey, you could never be to safe with these things. Giving an apologetic smile to Riyo, She quickly feels gulity for the way she must have scared Riyo.

"Sorry Riyo, I didn't know you where coming....I didn't even know you knew where i lived." Ahsoka says with a hint of questioning in her voice. 

Riyo, who seems to have recovered from the previous incident, Pushing some Lavender hair out of her face, Answers with a soft smile which makes Ahsoka's heart swell.

"Bail told me after you woke up Leia."

" _I didn't wake her up!"_

Riyo touches Ahsoka's shoulder with a smile. "Well, Ahsoka as much as i do love talking about Leia. I wanted to speak about something...More." Riyo adds with her soft accent.

"Oh, What is it?' Ahsoka's curiosity gets the better of her.

"Well i've maybe thought that we could speak to each other more. We haven't seen each other in so long. I just thought it's a good idea to catch up." Riyo Answers shyly a blush spreading across her face.

_Oh Wow, Thats what she wanted to talk about._

Ahsoka couldn't control her laughter, She was having to much fun. Riyo looked  _adorable_ when she's nervous.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you got nervous to ask me to hang out more! And you were nervous about it!" Ahsoka laughter wasn't dying down

_"Hey!"_

Ahsoka's laughter soon dies as she turns to face Riyo with a grin. 

"Riyo! You can come see me anytime! I don't get much visitors often because i live in the middle of nowhere, But feel free to come. But although i do have to warn you that imperials senators like you shouldn't get caught speaking or even  _looking_ at a Jedi. I want to see you, But it is far to dangerous to come and see me everyday." Ahsoka adds with her serious expression, It is very likely that one of them could be traced to the Rebellion. And she would rather have it be her than Riyo. An imperial senator.

"I know Ahsoka, I just wanted to know. Thank you, i look forward to seeing you more. Although i'm afraid i have to leave. The senate has a meeting about trade routes." An apologetic smile is given to Ahsoka as Ahsoka takes her to the door.

"Don't worry Riyo, I understand. I'll see you." 

"Gooodbye Ahsoka. Although, i can do with out the lightsaber to my neck."

A grin spreads over Ahsoka's face.

"Whatever you wish Senator."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might seem a little rushed. I have testing soon so right now im supposed to be studying.  
> How did you like this chapter? Feedback is always welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so what did you think? This fanfic is multiple chapters so feel free to check in! May the force be with you.. So tips maybe?


End file.
